How to Break a Navy Lieutenant
by TimeLordMaster108
Summary: First in a series of spin-off stories to Outbreak!, and set during the events of Homesick! Kevin Daly never thought he would reach a point of wanting to leave the Navy, but when his daughter is rushed into ICU and a mysterious illness starts spreading before the Christmas holidays, Kevin may have just found his breaking point.
1. Prologue

**(AN) Hello everyone, TimeLordMaster108 here with the first in a small series of short spin-offs to my story Outbreak!**

**The first of these focuses on the plot point of Kevin having retired from the Navy after the events of Homesick!, this story is basically Homesick from Kevin's perspective but fear not, i'm not going to be lazy and just feature his scenes from the episode, there will be a bunch of new scenes, as well as appearances from most of the team, except Tony, and a brief appearance by Delilah and the main antagonist of Outbreak! Thomas Jackson.**

**Also Thomas Jackson gets a few lines that are evilly ironic, see if you can spot them.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations belong to CBS and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**NCIS: How to Break a Navy Lieutenant**

**Prologue**

* * *

Being a Navy Lieutenant had always been fun, Kevin Daly had joined in 1999, hard work and determination had moved him up the ranks before becoming a Lieutenant in 2004 and having the honour of leading his own Squadron. But after a recent six month post in Afghanistan, Kevin was looking forward to returning to snowy Washington for Christmas and spending the holidays with his wife Audrey, and their two kids, Tommy and Emma who would be happy to see him, along with a large stuffed teddy bear he had bought for Emma

Kevin was currently being driven to his house by a few members of his Squadron, and having a video conference with Thomas Jackson, another member who had been friends with Kevin for a long time, even before joining and someone whom Kevin trusted his life with and whom he had named Tommy after.

"So, how was it in Afghanistan?" asked Thomas in a cheerful tone, "See any good beaches?"

"No such luck," replied Kevin, "How was that little trip to the Congo? did you and Nick behave yourselves?"

"Of course," replied Thomas with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Bet you can't wait to see your family?"

"They'll be surprised to see me back a few hours earlier than expected," stated the Lieutenant before taking on a serious tone, "Listen Thomas, I know these past few years have been difficult, what with what happened to Sophie and Sarah leaving, but just remember, me and Audrey will always be here for you, and we'll always be friends, no matter what!"

"Yeah, sure," answered Thomas in a slightly distant tone before adopting a slightly teasing voice, "Emma wouldn't have liked it in the Congo, she might've caught something nasty and got a temperature, I'd hate for something bad to happen to her."

"Well thankfully she wasn't there," pointed out Kevin while chuckling, "She'd be bummed out if she was sick before the holidays, anyway, goodbye for now and happy holidays Tom."

"Happy holidays Kev." exclaimed Thomas in delight.

* * *

It was now dark outside as the cab pulled up outside of Kevin's house. Kevin hopped out and said goodbye to his friends, before walking through the snow covered driveway and entering the front door, with the bear under one arm, once inside, Kevin wiped his boots on the welcome matt, before placing his Navy Baseball Cap on a nearby hatstand.

"Ho, ho, ho, hello." exclaimed Kevin in a jolly voice as he entered the living room, beaming.

"Oh my god." cried Audrey in surprised shock and delight as she ran up to her husband.

"Dad?" asked Tommy in astonishment as he charged towards the man.

"There's my big man." remarked Kevin in happiness as he gave his son a hug.

"You're early." remarked Audrey in surprise as she ran towards Kevin.

"You complaining?" asked Kevin teasingly.

"No." answered the redhead.

the two then hugged and Audrey kissed him on the forehead.

"Mom made all your favourites," declared Tommy in excitement as this was happening, "She made you some meatloaf and mashed potatoes and a weird Christmas cake, and-

Kevin and Audrey chuckled lightly, stopping the hyper child, "And your kid sister, where's Emma?" asked Kevin, still chuckling and finally noticing his youngest child's absence.

"Oh that sweet baby wanted to wait up for her daddy so bad," explained Audrey in a sweet voice, "But she had to come home from school with a low fever."

"Aww, Poor Peanut!" exclaimed Kevin in a sympathetic voice, "Let me see that kid!"

"Okay, help me get supper on the table." asked Audrey as she let go and turned to Tommy.

"Okay." answered Tommy

* * *

After this, Kevin made his way upstairs and entered his daughter's bedroom, lit up by two bedside lamps, one of which had a blue light, he saw Emma sleeping soundly in her bed.

"Hi honey," whispered Kevin as he walked over and placed the teddy bear on the bedside cabinet before kneeling beside her bed, he then touched his daughter's forehead, "It's daddy."

Kevin then frowned in concern as he saw how pale and feverish Emma looked, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. He then gently rested his hand under her chin, then he rested on her forehead again, but instantly pulled away when he felt how hot it was.

"Damn," muttered the Lieutenant in shock before calling out, How low was that fever babe?"

Audrey then came rushing upstairs and headed towards Emma's room.

"It was, ... less than one-hundred about an hour ago." stated Audrey in a worried tone as she entered the bedroom.

The redhead came to join Kevin by the bed, she then knelt down and felt her daughter's forehead and chin, her eyes quickly widening in horror and her sense of worry growing.

"Oh my god," exclaimed Audrey in a panicked voice, "She's burning up."

Kevin instinctively leaned down towards Emma's ear, "Emma kid," exclaimed Kevin in alarm, "Hay, wake up, daddy's home."

Kevin then leaned down and pressed his ear against Emma's chest, his eyes widening slightly, "she's barely breathing." he cried out in shock.

"Emma?, Emma?" yelled Audrey in pure alarm.

"Call 911." cried Kevin in a panicked manner.

The redhead, not wasting a moment, got up and raced out of the room.

"Emma?, Please baby breath," begged Kevin in a terrified voice as he continued to call into his daughter's ear, preying she would just wake up, "Emma!"

The Navy Lieutenant stopped as his blood turned to ice, this could not be happening, this had to be some sort of horrible joke or a nightmare, he was supposed to be surprising Emma with his early arrival, not trying to wake her up while she had a burning fever and getting Audrey to phone an ambulance

* * *

**(AN) so that's the prologue to my first short story, I hope you all enjoyed, and remember to Read And Review.**

**Yeah the rest of the prologue isn't that interesting as its basically the cold opening to Homesick which i'm sure you're all familiar with, but thankfully the rest of the story will feature mostly original content with a few actual Homesick scenes, since Kevin and Audrey only get four scenes in the entire episode.**

**So the next chapter will show where Tommy was in the rest of the episode and will start featuring appearances from some more prominent familiar faces from the show.**

**Until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out. **


	2. A Long Night

**(AN) welcome to the next chapter of How To Break A Navy Lieutenant. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

**So this chapter will start to feature more prominent NCIS characters, such as Delilah who's walking, due to this episode happening before Kill Chain.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Long Night**

* * *

Kevin just stepped back, gazing at the bed in absolute horror, this couldn't be happening, the young man shut his eyes and opened them again, in the vain hope that it was just his imagination and that Emma was fine.

"Hay dad, what's going on?" cried a loud confused voice, causing Kevin to leap back in fright and fall on top of Emma's dollhouse.

"Tommy, ... don't, ... do, ... that!" panted Kevin in exasperation while hyperventilating, "You, ... just, about, ... gave, ... me, ... a heart attack!"

"Opps!" exclaimed Tommy in embarrassment as he entered the room, "I thought the Navy taught you about always being prepared for a surprise attack, or something like that!"

Kevin slowly hauled himself to his feet, before brushing away the fragments of dollhouse, he would have to fix that later, that is if Emma, no, he couldn't think like that!

"Yeah, well they never said anything about hyper ten year olds." remarked Kevin sarcastically before ruffling his son's hair.

"So what's going on?" asked Tommy in concern, "Mom came charging down the stairs like Emma on a suger high looking scared, and then she calls an ambulance."

"E-Emma's sick, really sick!" stammered Kevin nervously, "She's burning up and won't wake up."

Tommy looked over at his sister in concern, he then edged forward nervously and saw how pale and feverish Emma looked, but seemed so peaceful at the same time.

"An Ambulance is on it's way," explained Audrey as she walked in, before noticing the smashed dollhouse, "What happened to the dollhouse?"

"Dad fell on it." explained Tommy while smirking.

The redhead chuckled at this, Emma would be wanting a new one, ... if she woke up.

Audrey then walked up behind Kevin and noted the distant look on his face, she then put a comforting arm on his shoulder, "I guess this wasn't how you imagined your big homecoming, huh?"

"No!" whimpered Kevin in a terrified voice, his face now pale.

"It'll be okay, Kevin!" assured Audrey, "We have to act strong for Tommy's sake, come on, let's get this poor baby downstairs for the Ambulance."

The couple then moved over to Emma's bed, pulled back the covers and gently lifted the young blonde out of it, Kevin, trembling took Emma into his arms, and he and Tommy followed Audrey downstairs.

* * *

After a few more minutes, an Ambulance parked itself outside the house, and Kevin, Audrey and Tommy rushed out to meet two Paramedics who took Emma and placed her on to a stretcher which they wheeled into the back of the Ambulance before pressing a damp cloth to the forehead.

"Would you like to ride in the back with her?" asked one of the Paramedics in a gentle voice.

"Yes, of course!" cried Audrey anxiously.

The family then piled into the back of the Ambulance, with Audrey squeezing Emma's hand, Tommy looked utterly shocked.

"Come on honey, please wake up!" begged Kevin as he stroked his daughter's hair and held the damp cloth to her forehead.

"Maybe I could try waking her up," suggested Tommy.

"You could try." replied the redhead while giving a small smile.

Tommy then leaned into his five year old sister's ear and began blowing in it and making noises.

"Emma, hay it's your brother Tommy!" declared Tommy, "Wake up, I accidentally broke your favourite doll, ummm, ... dad's back, mom's cooking pancakes, ... ummmmm, ... your, ... hair is messed up."

Everyone held their breath, but after a few minutes, nothing changed, Emma still lay there unconscious, unmoving.

"I tried my best." lamented the young boy.

"You were brilliant." assured Kevin before gently patting his son's shoulder.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving, the Ambulance arrived at the Hospital and Emma was wheeled down to the emergency room. Kevin, Audrey and Tommy were now sitting in the waiting room, Kevin holding his wife's hand, while their son read a magazine.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Tommy in deep concern.

"I don't know honey!" replied Audrey in a quiet whisper.

"They're still running tests," explained Kevin grimly, "Why did this have to happen?, before Christmas."

After a few more minutes of dead silence, a male Doctor walked towards them with, much to everyone's surprise a completley baffled face, Kevin and Audrey stood up and immediately stood in front of the Doctor.

"So how's our little girl?" asked Kevin in desperation, "Will she bo okay, will she-

The Doctor held up a hand to silence Kevin, "Lieutenant, Mrs Daley, I have good news and I have bad news!" he stated.

"Well go on, tell us," cried Audrey in fear, "What's the good news?"

"The good news is that Emma is now in a stable condition and her fever has gone down," answered the Doctor, "But we're keeping her on a Ventilator, since her windpipe has swollen shut, which is why she had difficulty breathing."

"And what's the bad news?" demanded Kevin in a slightly impatient manner, while dreading the answer.

"The bad news is well, ... I don't know quite how to tell you, but we've no idea what's wrong with Emma!" explained the man in confusion.

"WHAT!" yelled the couple in unified horror, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"We ran every test possible on her," replied the man, "But her symptoms match nothing in our database, ... however, they do match the symptoms of another case, just shortly after you brought Emma in another Marine rushed her son into ICU with a burning fever and swollen up windpipe, which we were unable to identify, so he's been moved down to ICU and placed on a ventilator just like Emma!"

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Audrey in horror as she clapped her hands to her mouth.

"And she was a Marine just like me," stated the Lieutenant suspiciously, but still sounding distraught, "Could just be a coincidence."

"But what if it's not?" piped up Tommy in horror, "Dad, maybe you should call uncle Gibbs, it might be a poison attack, or an attack on the Navy, or, or, ... or."

Kevin quickly rushed over and sat the panicking child down and wrapped his arms around him in a hug, he then began making hushing noises while stroking the boy's hair.

"Hay, shhh!" hushed Kevin in a comforting tone, "I don't know what's happening, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions, if anything does happen, then i'll call uncle Gibbs or uncle Tim, okay!"

"Okay!" whimpered the boy.

"We also believe that the disease is contagious," continued the Doctor, "And so your daughter has been placed in ICU and quarantined, you are not allowed to go in with her, or make contact with her until we can cure her!"

Kevin felt as though he had been slapped across the face, he had been looking forward to returning to his family, but now he and Audrey weren't allowed near Emma because she'd been infected by an unknown illness.

* * *

Kevin then went down to ICU with Audrey and Tommy, feeling as if he was in a trance, they now stood in front of a window, looking at Emma, wired up to a Ventilator, an IV drip, and still looking pale and feverish.

"She looks so peaceful," sighed Audrey in a saddened voice before turning to face her husband, "Kevin, I think it might be best if we leave Tommy with someone."

"Huh?" cried Kevin in surprise, as he was in a trance, "What do you mean?"

"Well he can't stay here with us, while all this is happening," explained the redhead in a hushed tone, "It's not fair on him."

"You're right," agreed Kevin, "Hay I know, I could get Delilah to babysit."

"Good idea!" remarked Audrey.

Kevin then took out his phone and dialled in Delilah's number, after a few rings, Delilah answered.

"Hello?" called Delilah's voice in confusion.

"Delilah, it's me, Kevin!" answered the Lieutenant in a slightly shaky voice.

"Kevin!" cried Delilah in surprise, "I didn't expect you'd be back so soon, how are Audrey and the kids?"

"A-Audrey and Tommy are fine," explained Kevin in a panicky voice, "B-but E-Emma's in the ICU ward."

Delilah let out an audible horrified gasp.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed in horror, "What happened?"

"W-we don't know!" replied Kevin in a distraught voice, "The Doctors don't even know, when I got back Audrey said that Emma had a low fever, so I went to check on her, and when I did she was burning up a-and she was barely breathing, w-we tried waking her up b-but she wouldn't respond."

"Oh God!" exclaimed Delilah in horror, "It's going to be okay, Kevin!"

Kevin choked back a sob, everyone kept telling him that, but he still felt terrible, "Listen Delilah, we don't know how long it'll be until Emma wakes up, so we want you to babysit Tommy for a bit, have him stay at yours for a while, it'll be unfair for him to have to come back and forth to the hospital." stated Kevin

"Sure thing!" replied Delilah, "Just come down to my bit."

Kevin agreed before hanging up the phone and giving Audrey the thumbs up.

"I'll stay here with Emma until visiting hours are over, "You take Tommy, and then go home and get some sleep."

"No! you and Emma need me here!" insisted Kevin in a distraught manner, "What if Emma wakes up, or something happens and i'm not-

"Kevin!, that's an order!" barked Audrey in a stern tone, before switching to a more comforting one, "Look if anything happens i'll call you, but you need to rest, you've been on duty in Afghanistan for six months, then on a long journey across six-thousand miles to return home, and then this, you'll be exhausted, plus you haven't eaten."

Kevin sighed in defeat before walking over to Tommy, "Hay there buddy, listen, we're going to be going back and forth to the hospital a lot until your kid sister wakes up, so how would you like to spend time at your aunt Delilah's house?"

"I'd like that a lot!" replied Tommy in delight.

"That's my big man!" remarked Kevin.

After this, Kevin took Tommy outside and phoned a cab, after a few minutes it arrived and the two got in, before being driven up to Delilah's house.

* * *

Delilah stood up from her couch as she heard a frantic knocking at the door, she immediately rushed over and opened the door allowing Kevin and Tommy to enter.

"Hay Tommy!" cried Delilah in a friendly tone as she gave the young boy a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm fine!" answered Tommy, "The same can't be said for Emma though!"

The woman then gave Kevin a hug, the Lieutenant returning it.

"Oh Kevin, i'm so sorry your homecoming had to turn out this way!" lamented Delilah sympathetically, "How is she?"

"She's stable!" answered the young man in a distraught voice before choking back a sob, "We can't go in with her, it, ... it just all feels like some bad dream, like i'm going to wake up, ... and everything will be fine!"

"She'll be alright Kev!" assured Delilah.

"But what if she's not?" asked Kevin in a terrified and panicky manner, "I mean I know when she was born, Audrey got her vaccinated, but what if it's the Measles, or Mumps, or Rubella, or Whooping Cough, or something even worse!"

"It won't be," said Delilah in a comforting tone as she led him to the couch and sat him down, "Whatever it is, the Doctors will find it and cure it, just wait and see and remember to breath."

Kevin simply nodded in agreement before taking some deep breaths, he then stood up and moved towards the door.

"Tommy, you be good for aunt Delilah, okay!" said Kevin.

"I will!" replied Tommy as he ran up and hugged his dad.

Kevin returned the hug before heading out the door, "Your sister will be fine!" he declared, with a hint of uncertainty.

Kevin then left and headed for the cab which had been waiting, after getting in he was driven back to his house.

* * *

After getting in, Kevin changed out of his uniform, took a long hot shower, got changed into some pyjamas and ate the supper Audrey had made for him, after this, he looked into Emma's empty bedroom, the smell of sweat finally hitting his nose, he observed the shattered dollhouse and the broken doll figures the man then sighed before switching off the bedside lamps and headed to his own bed, taking Emma's teddy bear with him.

* * *

The next morning Kevin woke up and turned to see Audrey, fully dressed, standing next to the bed, for a moment he believed that everything was alright, until it all came crashing down on him like a ton of bricks as he saw that he was hugging the bear and it was morning.

"Any change?" he asked in concern.

"None!" answered Audrey in sadness, "And I just got news that there's now eight cases of this mystery illness."

"Are they all Marine families?" asked Kevin, dreading the answer.

"Yes!" confirmed Audrey, "All of the cases are children who's parents are either military or Marine corps."

"That's more than a coincidence," commented the young man in shock, "That does it, i'm calling Tim!"

Kevin then got out of bed and fumbled around for his mobile phone, after finding it he dialled in Tim's office phone number, after a few moments, McGee answered.

"Hello!" answered McGee.

"Tim!" cried Kevin in relief, "Thank God you answered, this is an emergency!"

"Kevin, you enjoy it in Afghanistan?" asked McGee in a friendly tone.

"Yeah it was fine!" answered Kevin before taking on a more serious tone, "Look you and Gibbs have got to get down to the hospital, something really freaky is going on!"

"Yes of course," replied McGee, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Kevin, "When I got in, I learned that Emma had got home early from school with a low fever, so I went to surprise her, I thought she was sleeping, b-but she was burning up, me and Audrey tried waking her up, but she just wouldn't, Emma's in ICU on a ventilator now!"

"What! that's terrible," stated McGee in horror, "Do they know what it is?"

"No clue." replied Kevin, "Her windpipe is swelled shut, the Doctors have no clue either."

"Alright, well i'll come down as soon as I can." assured McGee, "Stay strong."

"See you later." said Kevin before hanging up.

"Why didn't you mention the other seven victims?" asked the redhead in confusion.

"That news will have reached Gibbs by now!" answered Kevin, "He'll tell them soon enough."

* * *

**(AN) well that was the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed, and remember to Read and Review.**

**This is usually the part where I say we've got a mystery, but that isn't the main focus since, ... well we know what happens.**

**Yeah that's Tommy's last appearance in this story, but he gets more dialogue than he did in Homesick! next chapter will features Team Gibbs, i'm sure Bishop's interaction will go well, NOT!**

**Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	3. What are Friends For?

**(AN) welcome to the next chapter for How To Break A Navy Lieutenant. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

**This chapter will start to add most of Team Gibbs and Carol into the story, as they try to deal with the situation while trying to comfort Kevin and Audrey, but as anybody who's familiar with the episode will know.****this won't go quite as smoothly for a certain recently recruited Agent. **

**This chapter will have a nice bit from Team Gibbs' perspective as a change of pace.**

**This chapter also features what will likely be the greatest set of Abby moments in my stories, so without further ado, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Also this is no longer a short story, so that bit about it being a short story is no longer true.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS and Paramount Television.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**What Are Friends For**

* * *

Kevin soon got dressed in his uniform.

"Why are you still wearing your uniform?, that's going to stink!" remarked Audrey in confusion as she and Kevin hopped into their station waggon.

"Well, when or if Emma wakes up, I want her to not instantly be confused by me not wearing my uniform," explained Kevin quietly.

"That's a good idea!" agreed Audrey, "We need to let her down gently, she'll be upset about likely having to be stuck in the hospital at Christmas."

Kevin then started the car and drove off, with Audrey sitting next to him.

* * *

The couple later arrived at the hospital and rushed down to ICU, where they found it filled with other parents, looking equally as anxious as they did, the pair made it to where Emma was where they met a female Nurse.

"Mr and Mrs Daley, I presume?" asked the Nurse, to which Kevin and Audrey nodded, "Well i'm afraid to say that there's no change, your daughter is pretty much how she was when you brought her in, but her fever hasn't spiked again which is good, but she and the other thirteen victims aren't responding to treatment and are still in this comatose state."

Audrey clapped her hands to her mouth while Kevin shuddered.

"Are you now saying that it's gone up to fourteen sick kids?" asked Kevin in horror.

"I'm afraid so Lieutenant," confirmed the Nurse, "All from Marine and Military families, with the exact same symptoms as Emma

"This is not good!" remarked Kevin in a serious manner, "Don't worry ma'm, I've called in some friends who might just be able to help!"

* * *

Some distance away from the hospital, the NCIS MCRT truck was speeding through the snowy roads towards the hospital, Gibbs had informed his team about the mystery illness, and now he, McGee and Bishop were heading to the hospital while Tony had taken his car to the other hospital, McGee had just told Gibbs about Kevin and Audrey.

"And they say she was barely breathing?" asked Gibbs in his usual serious tone.

"Yeah!" answered McGee in a worried tone, "She's now in ICU on a Ventilator."

"Poor Emma!" lamented Gibbs before growling in a low dangerous manner and putting his foot down on the accelerator.

"So how long have you known these people?" asked Bishop curiously.

"Since March this year," answered Tim, "They're also friends with Delilah, and not long after I first met Delilah, she got me to meet Kevin and Audrey, and me, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky and Jimmy grew a bond with them during a case, and we've become like family to them and good friends ever since."

"They sound really nice," said Bishop.

"Trust me, you'll get to like each other Bishop!" stated Gibbs, "And hopefully we can cure Emma and the others."

Gibbs hoped that they would, Emma was like a niece to him and the others, so if anything happened to her and it turned out that this was deliberate, then he and the others would hunt whoever did this down and make them pay.

* * *

The truck soon arrived at the hospital and Gibbs parked in an empty parking space, he and the others hopped out and made their way towards the building, after getting in by flashing their badges, the team made their way to the ICU Ward, however just as they reached the entrance, they were stopped by a female Nurse.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go in there." retorted the woman in a stern manner.

"NCIS!" declared Gibbs as he, McGee and Bishop flashed their badges.

"Are you the friends the Lieutenant guy mentioned?" asked the Nurse.

"What Lieutenant guy?" asked Bishop in confusion.

"He and his wife and ten year old son came in with their daughter, she was the second reported case of this mystery illness." explained the woman.

"Tall guy with short dark hair, and a short redheaded woman right?" asked McGee while smiling.

"That's correct Agent McGee!" replied the Nurse, "You can go in and see them!"

The Nurse moved out of the way, allowing the Agents to dash into the ICU ward, after walking for a bit, they spotted Kevin and Audrey, their backs were turned, with Kevin's arm wrapped around Audrey's shoulder in a comforting manner, as they looked through a window.

"Kevin! Audrey!" called out Gibbs.

The couple turned and relief washed over their faces as they saw Gibbs and McGee running up to them, accompanied by a tall, thin, young blonde haired woman who they didn't recognise.

"Oh Tim, thank God you and Gibbs are here!" cried Kevin in a shaky, but slightly relieved voice as he and Audrey ran up and hugged McGee, who hugged each one of them.

"I learned about the kids from one of the Doctors," explained Gibbs gravely as he also shared a hug with the couple, "And then McGee told me about Emma, where is she, and where's Tommy?"

"She's through there!" answered Kevin, indicating the glass window, "The Doctors think that whatever she's got might be contagious, so we're not allowed in with her, and Tommy is staying with Delilah for now, it would be unfair for him to be stuck here, Delilah told me he's doing fine"

The group then moved over to the glass window and peered inside, McGee and Gibbs felt their hearts breaking as well as a feeling of fury as they saw poor Emma lying in the bed, looking pale and feverish, unmoving and wired up to a Ventilator, an IV Drip and a Heart monitor, which to their slight relief was still beeping at a steady pace and showing steady life signs.

"She's been like that since she was brought in," explained Audrey in a distraught voice, "All the other kids are the same."

"Don't worry Audrey, we'll save them!" assured Gibbs, "And if someone's done this on purpose, we'll hunt them down and bring them to justice, I'm going to interview the other parents, see what they know, McGee and Bishop will stay with you."

"Sure boss!" answered McGee before indicating Bishop, "Oh by the way, Kevin, Audrey, may I introduce the newest member of our team, Special Agent Elenor Bishop, or Ellie for short, or just sometimes Bishop, Ellie Bishop, meet Kevin and Audrey Daley!"

"It's very nice to meet you!" greeted Bishop while shaking their hands, "It's a shame we couldn't have met under better circumstances, Tim's told me so much about you!"

"Nice to meet you too Ellie!" answered Kevin, before blushing hard as Bishop gave him a salute, "And you don't have to salute me."

"Sorry!" apologised Bishop sheepishly, "So Mrs Daley, can you tell us exactly what happened yesterday?"

"Well, Emma was perfectly fine for most of the day," informed the redhead in a shaky voice, "I took her and my son Tommy to school, then I went about getting ready for Kevin's homecoming, then around about Eleven, I got a call from the school nurse who informed me that Emma had been sent to her with a low fever, so I picked her up, took her home and sent her to bed, an hour before Kevin arrived I checked on her and her temperature was still low, but not enough to worry, so I just gave her some medicine, and she went to sleep soon after."

"Hmmm!" thought McGee while scratching his chin, "So this has all come on quite suddenly, I'd imagine it'll be the same as the other children."

"My Marine friend told me the exact same thing," informed Bishop, "It started very suddenly with her son, did Emma exhibit any other symptoms before going to sleep?"

"Well she was sick a couple of times," answered Audrey in a terrified whisper, "She also said her neck was a bit stiff and she had a headache."

"That sounds like Meningitis," commented Tim in a horrified manner, "But that doesn't account for the breathing difficulties, plus the disease is listed in a lot of databases."

"The worst part's not being able to do anything to help her." remarked Kevin in a distraught voice as he and his wife looked back through the window.

"All anyone can tell us is that Emma is now one of fourteen kids going through the same thing." added Audrey in an equally distraught voice.

"Fourteen?" asked McGee in confusion, certain that the number had just gone up from last time.

"And not one of them is responding to treatment," explained Kevin, "Doctors still have no idea what they're dealing with here."

"McGee?" began Bishop, only for him to flash his one minute finger at her. "Well don't worry Kev! they will!" he said in a reassuring tone while turning to Bishop, "Uhh, just hang tight for one second, i'll be right back."

The couple watched as Tim and Ellie walked a short distance away, before turning their attention back to their daughter. For a few moments they couldn't here what was being said, but their ears pricked up as they heard Bishop whispering loud enough for them to here.

"There's better chance of a targeted chemical attack than that!" Bishop was saying, causing the couple to turn in their direction.

"A chemical attack?" asked Audrey in distraught horror, hoping she hadn't heard right.

"Uh, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

"Pure speculation Audrey!" stated Tim, glancing at Bishop with a warning glance.

"Yeah and not all that likely," cried Bishop in a panicky and nervous voice, "I was just speaking statistically, comparing it to the SARS virus."

"Oh my God! it's SARS?" cried Audrey in a panicky voice.

"No!, no!, no, I was only-

"Could you maybe do your comparing somewhere else please?" asked Kevin in a stern and scared manner.

"Yeah, sorry guys!" apologised McGee before steering Bishop away.

The couple turned back to Emma, Kevin now felt even more scared, he really hoped it wasn't SARS, but he hugged his wife as she sobbed hysterically into his chest.

"It's gonna be okay!" assured Kevin as he patted Audrey on the back, "I don't think it's SARS."

After a few minutes, the redhead stopped crying and took deep calming breaths.

* * *

A short while later, Kevin and Audrey had said goodbye to Gibbs, McGee and Bishop who gave them their best wishes, gotten something to eat and were now standing in front of that window, watching Emma who was showing no sign of improvement, which broke their hearts, suddenly they heard the sound of three pairs of approaching footsteps, at first Kevin thought it was Gibbs, McGee and that Ellie woman, but then.

"No Carol, I can't and I won't!" protested a familiar female voice, "It just doesn't feel right!"

"My dear Abigail!" retorted a much older male voice with a scottish accent, "I am reasonably sure that nobody will mind, besides we need to get moving."

"Ducky, as much as I appreciate you, I can't listen or follow your logic this time, it just feels wrong without consent."

Kevin and Audrey looked up and chuckled as Abby approached them, wearing her Achmed the Dead Terrorist sweater, coming up behind her was Ducky and Jimmy Palmer, decked out in their outdoors gear, and a dwarf heighted woman with long black hair.

"Oh my God! I came as soon as I heard you guys!" cried Abby in a saddened and horrified tone as she launched herself at Kevin and Audrey, and gave them both hugs.

"Hay Abby!" greeted Kevin, "Thanks for coming you guys, Who's your other friend?"

"Oh, Kevin and Audrey Daley meet Carol Wilson!" said the Forensics scientist as she indicated Carol, "She's a member of the Navel Medical Research centre, Carol meet Kevin and Audrey Daley!"

"Hay there!" greeted Carol, before hugging Audrey's leg, "I'm sorry to here that your daughter isn't well!"

Carol then saluted Kevin who for the second time that day turned a deep crimson, "Ummm, ... Lieutenant, is it alright if I hug your leg?" she asked nervously.

"Of course, you never have to ask," answered Kevin, finally showing a small smile, "And by the way, just call me Kevin!"

"Of course Ma'm, uh I mean sir! I mean Kevin!" cried Carol, sounding flustered.

She then hugged Kevin around his leg, making the Navy Lieutenant feel slightly better.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Audrey in confusion, "You need any medical data so you can figure out what's happening to these kids?"

"Well we do have a lot of medical data sent to us from the NMRC," explained Palmer, "Unfortunately Abby doesn't want us using any of it."

"Why not?" asked Kevin, chuckling along with Audrey.

"Because it just feels wrong," explained Abby in a serious manner, "I don't know any of the other children, so it feels like a violation of their privacy to look through all their medical data, the parents or kids should be asked and consenting."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Audrey.

"I want to ask your permission for us to take blood and other samples from Emma!" explained Abby as though it were obvious.

"We wouldn't have minded either way," said Kevin in a grave voice, "Besides, the Doctors say that it's bacterial, not viral, so it's safe to go in."

The group then went over to a door and Kevin opened it, allowing the group to enter the room, Abby felt her heart break for Emma, stuck in a coma, Ducky then placed his medical bag on the floor, he then unzipped it, and after washing his hands, he and Jimmy placed some scrubs on and began to get some medical equipment out.

"Abby should be lucky I got permission from the Doctors to do this," remarked Ducky dryly, "It actually reminds me of when I was in my later years of medical school, you see there was a-

"Ummm Dr Mallard, can we just get this over with!" interrupted Palmer.

"Ohh, .. umm, yes of course." replied the medical examiner, looking slightly dismayed, before he and Palmer continued.

Kevin and Audrey watched as Ducky made the preparations for taking blood, they hoped that it wasn't SARS.

"Hay Ducky, you don't think it's SARS do you?" asked Kevin in terrified curiosity.

"SARS-COV? good heavens no!" answered Ducky in horror, "No! don't worry Kevin, while there are maybe one or two similarities to the virus, this is clearly something completely different."

"Oh thank God!" exclaimed Audrey in relief.

"Whoever gave you that idea?" asked Ducky curiously.

"The blonde haired woman who was with Tim!" answered Audrey as she watched Ducky taking blood, "She was comparing this to it."

"Ahhh! Elenor!" replied Ducky, "She wouldn't have meant anything by that."

After Ducky was done, he patched up the small puncher wound, and after it stopped bleeding, he placed a plaster over it, packed up his gear and headed away with Jimmy and the others.

"I hope Emma gets better." said Carol.

"See you later guys," said Abby, "Director Vance and Tony send their best wishes!"

"Thank you!" whispered the Lieutenant before hugging Abby, Ducky and Jimmy, and then lifted up Carol and hugged her.

"Ohh, you're quite a hugger," remarked Carol in surprise, "Don't worry Kevin, we'll fight this, Emma will wake up, and so will everyone else."

"You're brave Kevin!" declared Abby, "If it wasn't for you, when Audrey found Emma, who knows what might've happened."

Kevin then put Carol down and the group left with their samples.

Kevin then took out his phone and dialled in a number, after a few rings, Thomas Jackson answered.

"Hay Kev!" greeted Thomas, "I heard a story on the news, something about a strange illness spreading about."

"Emma's in ICU with the illness," answered Kevin in a hollow voice, "I-I just came home last night and found Emma had a burning fever and was barely breathing."

"Oh, how bad," remarked Thomas, not sounding truly sympathetic, "Well, see you later Kevin!"

"Wait a minute, Thomas!" began Kevin before suddenly hearing Thomas hang up, he then placed his phone away.

Kevin was feeling a bit hurt by that, Thomas hadn't seemed that upset, or concerned about Emma, he thought Thomas would sympathise, after what had happened to Sophie.

* * *

**(AN) well that was Chapter Two of How To Break A Navy Lieutenant. I hope you all enjoyed, and remember to Read and Review.**

**So yeah, I changed my mind, Tony will appear later, and as you saw Thomas isn't acting that sympathetic or horrified for his friend, gee I wonder why?**

**In the next chapter, we'll see Kevin, Audrey and the team attempting to wake Emma up. And we'll also see Kevin begin to reach that breaking point.**

**Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	4. Getting Worse

(AN)** here's the penultimate chapter for How To Break A Navy Lieutenant. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

**This chapter will feature more of Team Gibbs, as well as featuring Kevin reaching his breaking point. And I decided to move the thing with the team trying to wake Emma up to a later chapter.**

**Also, this chapter will contain a hint towards a future story involving Team Gibbs first meeting with Kevin and Audrey.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS and Paramount Television.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Getting Worse**

* * *

A few hours later Kevin and Audrey were told that there was still no response from Emma, and soon visiting time was over, before leaving, Kevin lightly kissed Emma on the forehead, followed by Audrey doing the same.

"Please wake up soon." pleaded Kevin in a broken voice.

* * *

The couple then headed home, and after some dinner, Kevin told Audrey about his short call to Thomas.

"And he didn't sound sorry for Emma or concerned at all?" asked Audrey in shock.

"Me too!" answered Kevin in anger, "And after all the time we were there for him and Sarah when Sophie got Measles and, ... died!"

"Shh, don't say the 'D' word," begged Audrey, "I just hope Emma doesn't end up like-

The redhead choked back a sob, before crying into her hands, Kevin then wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "It won't end like with Sophie, I promise!" assured Kevin.

Suddenly Kevin's mobile rang, and he hurriedly fished it out before answering, "Tim!" said Kevin.

"Yeah it's me," answered McGee, "Just to let you know, the number of sick kids has gone up to twenty-two, but don't worry because we may have a suspect."

"What seriously?" asked Kevin in surprise, "Who?"

"His name is Max Comey, he was a lab assistant at a Navel Research centre," explained McGee, "He was fired for taking some mould samples, and lives on the same street as four of the kids."

"So you think he caused this?" asked Audrey in disgust.

"We believe so," answered Tim gravely, "But I do have far better news, Ducky's examining the mould spores we found at Corney's house, he thinks they may hold the identity of our mystery illness, ... since we may be on a bit of a doomsday clock here!"

"Why's that?" asked the Lieutenant in a fearful manner.

"An elderly Vietnam Vet named Lloyd Grunfield was found to have died from it," explained McGee.

"Lloyd Grunfeld!" cried Audrey in surprise, "I knew him, he was an on base dry-cleaner, what does Ducky think it is?"

"He and Jimmy are still running tests," answered Tim, "But as soon as the NMRC send back results to Abby, we'll let you know!"

"Thanks Tim!" thanked Kevin before hanging up.

Kevin and Audrey sat there in horrified silence, Tim's words swirling around in their heads, they needed their precious daughter to wake up, she couldn't die.

* * *

Later that night, Kevin and Audrey were in bed sleeping, while Audrey slept soundly, Kevin was mumbling to himself and tossing and turning, sweat dripping down his face,

* * *

Kevin, now in casual clothes was racing down a hospital corridor with Audrey, the corridor was diml6 lit, the sky outside the windows a dull grey with rain hammering down, they then charged through the doors to ICU where they found, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, Jimmy, Breena, Vance, Jared, Kayla, Delilah, Tommy and Ducky, Abby was now wearing a long black dress and vail.

"Oh you guys, i'm so s-so sorry!" sniffled Abby, tears streaming down her face as she approached the couple.

"We-we heard the kids all had a fit," cried Kevin in a voice quivering with fear, "Please tell me Emma's alright?"

"I'm so sorry to have to tell you this," began Ducky in a distraught voice, "But I-I'm afraid that Emma couldn't make it, the Doctors tried the best they could, but in the end it wasn't enough."

Kevin felt as though the whole world was crumbling, his poor baby was dead, he now felt empty, Audrey hysterically sobbed into his chest and Kevin let the tears fall as well, the couple then slowly walked into the room Emma was in and for the first time, heard that dreaded wailing sound from the heart monitor, the line on the screen completely straight, Emma's now lifeless body lay there, still as peaceful looking as before.

"Oh my baby!" sniffled Audrey as she and Kevin stood beside the bed, sobbing silently.

Kevin opened his eyes and gasped as the wailing stopped, it was suddenly dark, Audrey and Emma were nowhere to be seen.

"Audrey!" called out Kevin in concern, "You there babe!"

The young man dashed outside and saw the corridor was pitch black, occasionally being lit up by forks of lightning, Kevin suddenly saw through one of these flashes that the area was deserted, everyone had vanished.

"Tim!" called the Lieutenant in alarm, "Gibbs, Tony!"

"Awww, has the little Lieutenant been abandoned." mocked an evil sounding voice.

Kevin turned and jumped in fright at the sight of a tall, shadowy figure stood before him, his face obscured by a hood, however a flash of lightning revealed a sinister grin.

"W-Who are you?" asked Kevin while trembling.

"Your worst nightmare," answered the figure, "Now you know how it feels to be alone, without friends or family, your daughter is gone!"

"NO!" yelled the man in terror, "Emma's not dead, she can't be."

Kevin then turned and ran down the corridor, the figure's loud and insane laughter followed, Kevin then reached the doors and tried to push them open but they wouldn't budge, he then turned and fell over in shock as the figure leapt out at him.

"Now, it's your turn." declared the figure, smirking evily.

The figure then pulled out a handgun and pulled the trigger, there was a defining bang and Kevin's world was blinded by a bright white light.

* * *

Kevin screamed out in fright as he bolted up in bed, his heart drumming against his ribcage, after taking in several deep breaths, the man calmed down and sighed in relief, it had all just been a nightmare, nothing more, Emma was fine, but he dreaded to think about what could happen.

The next morning, Kevin and Audrey were preparing to leave for the hospital, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." said Audrey before standing up and heading to the door.

The redhead entered the hallway and opened the front door whereupon she saw Gibbs and McGee standing there, smiling.

"Tim! Gibbs!" cried the redhead in surprise, "What are you doing here? Has Ducky found something?"

"He has, and so have Abby and Carol!" explained Gibbs in delight.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Audrey in pure joy, "Come in, Kevin will be thrilled."

Kevin looked up and saw Audrey, Gibbs and McGee walk in, with delighted looks on their faces, which was a bit surprising given the situation.

"Hay guys!" greeted the Lieutenant, "Tim, please tell me those smiles mean you've cracked this mystery?"

"We sure have," declared McGee, "Ducky ran the tests on Mr Grunfield and the NMRC sent back a positive match result to bby, the kids are suffering from Strep-Pneumonia."

The couple looked at the two Agents, dumfounded, before heaving huge sighs of relief.

"Strep-Pneumonia," said Audrey in surprise, "That's what they've got?"

"That's correct Audrey," confirmed Gibbs, "As we speak the Doctors are putting the kids on the correct Antibiotics, which means that soon Emma and all the other kids will wake up and be as right as rain."

"Oh thank God!" cried Audrey in delight before crying tears of joy.

Kevin Whooped in triumph, before also crying tears of joy, he, Audrey and Tim then joined in a group hug and cheered in triumph.

"C'mon boss, get in here." ordered McGee in delight.

"I'm not much of a hugger McGee!" insisted Gibbs before taking in the joyful sight and putting on a rare smile, "Ahh what the Hell!"

Gibbs then rushed over and joined the group hug.

After this, Gibbs turned to Audrey, "But i'm afraid that this isn't over for us," began Gibbs, "We still need to identify patient zero, find them, and quarantine them."

"Patient zero being the one who spread the Pneumonia?" questioned Audrey.

"Yep!" answered the senior Agent, "That's where you come in, listen Audrey, could you find a home video of Emma, from very recently, we're gathering home videos and surveillance footage of all the victims, they may give us a clue as to where or who the kids and Mr Grunfield picked it up from."

"Sure, i'll go check." answered the redhead.

Audrey then headed off into another room, humming happily, things seemed to finally be getting better, after a few minutes she came back through, carrying a small CD case with a blank disk inside labeled, Emma and Tommy.

"This is one I filmed just the day before Emma became unwell," explained Audrey, handing the CD case to Gibbs, "Emma and Tommy were at a playgroup, on the local base, I didn't think of this before, but Emma has a pretty bad habit of picking up stuff and putting things in her mouth, we've been slowly trying to get her out of the habit, but she did put something in her mouth, she might have caught it off that."

"Thanks Audrey!" said McGee.

"You should get down to the hospital," suggested Gibbs, "Emma will likely wake up soon enough."

"Well of course," cried the Lieutenant in joy, "Gibbs, Tim, you're the best."

"No problem," answered McGee, "Oh and by the way guys, ... look about yesterday with my friend Bishop, she didn't mean anything bad by what she said, and she feels really bad about scaring you the way she did, she's been beating herself up about it since."

"Oh, poor Bishop," said Audrey sympathetically, "Ducky told us the same thing, and we cn forgive, you were all just trying your best."

"Thanks you guys!" answered Tim.

"Me, Tim and the others will come see Emma later." explained Gibbs.

"Thank you all so much." stated Kevin.

* * *

Soon after Gibbs and McGee left and Kevin and Audrey headed to the hospital, Audrey quickly called up Delilah while on the journey, once the couple arrived at the hospital they waited for Delilah who arrived a short while later with Tommy.

"Is Emma going to wake up now?" asked Tommy in excitement as he hugged his parents.

"Yeah, I think she will." declared the redhead in delight.

* * *

The group then went up to ICU and entered the isolation room Emma was in, the young blonde looked like she had before, but Kevin, Audrey, Tommy and Delilah were sure it wouldn't be long until she woke up, so they waited, and waited and waited some more, but after two hours nothing had changed.

"I thought you said she would wake up?" asked Tommy in an upset and confused voice.

"She should," replied Kevin in concern, "I don't understand, the Antibiotics should have worked, but Emma still looks sick.

Suddenly a female nurse ran in, looking flustered and horrified.

"Is she not responding either?" asked the nurse in shock.

"No!" replied Audrey in concern.

"None of the other kids are responding to the antibiotics either," explained the nurse, "Which means that whatever this is, it's not Strep-Pneumonia."

Kevin and Audrey stood there looking horrified, the colour drained from their faces.

"Uhhh, guys!" began Delilah in concern, "You all might want to see this."

As one, Kevin, Audrey, Tommy and the nurse moved over to where Delilah was and looked to where she was pointing.

"Oh my God!" cried Audrey in horror.

Kevin felt the urge to throw up, spreading up Emma's arm were small, blotchy, red lesions.

"What's happening to her?" asked Kevin in a terrified whisper.

"We ran a test, and i'm afraid to say that the illness is mutating into something much worse!" explained the nurse, "These lesions are appearing on all the kid's skins."

"And I think I know what it is," declared Kevin in a distraught voice.

"What is it?" asked a shocked Delilah.

Kevin gulped and choked back a sob, not wanting to say what was on his mind, even though he knew it was correct, "T-The bacteria i-is m-mutating into Meningitis," said the Lieutenant in a distraught, quiet tone, feeling as though he'd been slapped and his world was crumbling, "Audrey said Emma showed the signs of it on that day, I didn't think much of what you said, but now you're right."

Audrey began sobbing and Kevin hugged her while also crying, this was just terrible, Emma had to live, there was no way she couldn't die now.

* * *

Later on in the evening Gibbs, McGee and Bishop arrived at the ICU ward and learned about the Meningitis infection.

"Ducky was to upset to come," explained Gibbs to Kevin and Audrey, "He's beating himself up over getting the diagnosis wrong, so's Carol!"

"Oh, tell them not to," remarked Kevin in a broken voice, "They've done all they can."

"We're not giving up until we find the cure and patient zero," snarled Gibbs in frustration, "We won't let Emma or anyone else die from this, we promise, how are you guys holding up?"

"I-I feel like I can't breathe," answered Kevin in a quiet distraught voice, "We're both terrified of what'll happen, and I-I realise that if I hadn't arrived when I did, ... and after the incident with the incident when we first met with the burglars and the drug cartel, ... I don't know if I can do this Navy thing anymore-

Kevin began sobbing, the senior agent gave them both a hug.

"Hay, it's going to be alright," assured Gibbs in a comforting tone, "The important thing is that you're here now."

Kevin then wiped a few tears away, Gibbs was right, but he knew that if he hadn't been there, Emma would be dead, he didn't think he could do this anymore.

Gibbs then handed Kevin a full plastic coffee cup, which he accepted, the couple then turned back to the window, Kevin's arm wrapped around his wife's shoulder in a comforting manner, the lesions had now spread on to Emma's hands and face, after a few minutes, a short, obese and bald male Doctor approached the couple.

"Mr and Mrs Daley," began the Doctor in a grim voice, "I'm sorry to say this, but we still haven't identified the bacteria, and the regular antibiotics we use for Meningitis aren't working, and there are now thirty-four sick kids."

"Oh!" lamented Audrey in a broken voice, "Thanks for the update."

The couple then turned back to Emma, after a few moments they heard approaching footsteps.

"Um, excuse me, Lieutenant!" began a nervous but familiar voice, causing Kevin and Audrey to turn around where they saw Bishop looking at them nervously, "Mrs Daley, ... I wanted to apologise for yesterday, I, ... I didn't mean to make matters worse."

"You didn't," replied Audrey in the same broken, quiet tone, "Tim told us how badly you felt and, ... please! we, we know that everybody is just doing the best that they can."

"Well in that case, do you mind if I tell you something?" asked Bishop nervously.

The couple nodded in agreement while looking curiously at Bishop.

"It's about smallpox." began Bishop.

"Are you sure we want to here this?" interrupted Kevin curiously, also noting McGee slowly groaning and facepalming.

"And measles," continued Bishop, "And polio, diphtheria, rinderpest, hookworm, rubella, and probably a few others i'm forgetting."

"What about them?" asked Audrey curiously.

"These are all diseases no one knew how to cure at one time," continued Ellie, "But now they're gone, eradicated just like this thing is going to be, statistics are on Emma's side."

Audrey looked at Kevin for confirmation, the Lieutenant nodded, however he knew that Bishop was wrong, none of those diseases were truly gone and were still somewhat common in the developed world, but he decided not to say anything since Bishop had clearly put a lot of thought into that speech, he also saw Tim scurrying back to stand next to Gibbs

After he nodded, his wife launched herself at Ellie and enveloped her in a big hug, Bishop hugged her back, after a few moments the pair let go and smiled at each other.

"Thank you." thanked Kevin.

The Lieutenant and his wife then turned back to the window, a sense of renewed hope filling them.

After a few more minutes, they heard more running feet and turned to see Gibbs and McGee racing up to them.

"Ohhh, we're popular today, aren't we." teased Kevin sarcastically.

"Well it seems that Gibbs has had a brainwave." remarked McGee.

"Audrey, I need to ask you something very important." began Gibbs in excitement.

"Yes?" asked the redhead curiously.

"Did Emma attend any on base Christmas parties?" asked Gibbs curiously.

"Yeah, I took her to one the evening before," answered Audrey, before realising what Gibbs was getting at, "You think she picked it up from someone there?"

"Yes!" answered Gibbs in delight, "And not just anybody, I think one of the staff may have unintentionally passed it on, who's the guy that plays Santa at these parties?"

"Louis Boggs!" answered Kevin, "He's played Santa at base Christmas parties for years now, a few weeks ago he and another man from my squadron returned from a special operation in the Congo."

"What was a member of your squadron doing with Louis in the Congo?" asked Gibbs curiously.

"I sent him there not long before me and the rest of my men headed off to Afghanistan," answered Kevin, "He's been going through a rough time in the past few years, I thought that sending him off would help clear his head."

But before Gibbs could continue, there was the sound of running footsteps and suddenly Delilah ran up to the group looking panicked.

"Delilah! what are you doing here?" asked McGee in confusion, "Where's Tommy?"

"Oh, Kevin, Audrey, i'm so sorry about this," began Delilah, "I'm not sure how it happened, Tommy was so upset, so I went to get something to cheer him up, then when I came back, he was gone!"

"WHAT!" yelled the couple in unified horror.

"Oh my poor baby's run away." cried Audrey in horror.

* * *

**(AN) ohhhhhh! bet you didn't see that one coming did you, yes I decided to add in my own short little plotline to spice things up, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And remember to Read And Review.**

**Next chapter, the team search for Tommy, Kevin phones Thomas to help and he agrees, but he may have other motives.**

**Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


	5. Missing Child

**(AN) well here's the next and penultimate chapter for How To Break A Navy Lieutenant. I hope you all enjoy, and remember to Read And Review.**

**So in this chapter, Team Gibbs, Kevin and Audrey are on a race against time to find Tommy before something bad can happen to him.**

**By the way, here's a sad fact, I have seen Homesick no less than five times, once Christmas last year, then three reruns on Fox during the Season 11 rerun and a recording from 5 USA to help me accurately adapt the scenes, this is so far the one episode i've seen the most of.**

**And another fact, Homesick was the first ever episode of NCIS I ever watched, so I have a strong fondness for the episode, and the characters and general charm of the show just hooked me, plus it was nice seeing a Crime Drama where kids don't die, anyway, let's get on with this.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS and Paramount.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Missing Child**

* * *

Kevin and Audrey were left in utter shock, they couldn't believe that Tommy would just run away, Gibbs instantly pulled out his phone and began talking while walking.

"Dinozzo, i've got a theory on the sick kids, but it's going to have to wait," barked Gibbs in a serious manner, "Tommy Daley has gone missing, I need you to contact the WDCPD, get them to search with other available Agents."

"On it boss!" answered Tony, "And i'll come over right away."

Gibbs then hung up and walked over to Kevin, Audrey and McGee.

"Delilah contacted the WDCPD and gave them a photo of Tommy they can use," explained Kevin in a panicky voice, "I can't believe he'd just run away like that, obviously this has been too much for him, poor kid."

"It's possible he ran away to somewhere he knows," suggested Audrey in concern.

Suddenly a light flicked on inside Gibbs' head, "Audrey you're a genius!" declared Gibbs.

"Oh, why thank you!" replied the redhead, blushing furiously.

"But there's so many places he could be, where do we even start?" asked McGee in a worried tone.

"We can start with our headquarters," suggested Bishop as she walked up, "Ducky might know."

"Good thinking Bishop!" answered Gibbs, fishing out his phone.

* * *

The Autopsy room at NCIS HQ was dimly lit, Ducky had locked the door and switched off all communication feeds so that he could sulk alone, the medical examiner sat on one of the beds, his chin resting in his hands while looking at Lloyd Grunfield's body.

"Oh Mr Grunfield why can't I figure this out?" asked Ducky in a defeated tone, "I mean if it was the flu, chicken pox, or even simply meningitis I would've cracked it by now, but for once i've been beaten, maybe i'm getting too old for this, maybe it's time I retired and made Mr Palmer the new chief medical examiner, I think he would make a very good one."

Suddenly Ducky's phone rang out in the room, sighing, the medical examiner took it out and answered.

"Go away!" snapped the man, "And leave me to sulk."

"Damnit Duck! snap out of it." barked Gibbs' voice.

"Oh, i'm sorry Jethro!" apologised Ducky, "Abby and the others are more determined than me, I think I'm too old!"

"You're not to old, we may have a breakthrough!" answered Gibbs, "I'll explain later, but right now we've got bigger problems."

This statement appeared to be what Ducky needed, as he instantly sprang to his feet, beaming with delight.

"Really! oh that's wonderful news," replied Ducky in delight, "But what bigger problems could we possibly have at the moment?"

"Is Tommy with you?" asked Kevin's panicky voice.

"What?" asked Ducky in surprise, "No Kevin, i've been down here on my own this whole time, why do you ask? wasn't Timothy's girlfriend looking after him?"

"She was," answered McGee's voice, "But he was so upset when Emma didn't wake up, we think he ran away to somewhere he knows, we'd like you to check HQ, see if he's there somewhere."

"Yes, of course." answered Ducky in a horrified manner before hanging up.

The medical examiner slid Lloyd's body back into the storage area and shut the door, he then switched the lights on, reactivated communications and then unlocked the door.

* * *

Over in the Forensics lab, Jimmy sighed in relief as the camera for Autopsy began working again.

"Oh thank God! he's still alive." sighed Jimmy in relief.

* * *

Ducky then left Autopsy and took the elevator up to the squadroom, he then went over to Gibbs' desk, stook on his chair and whistled loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention please!" began Ducky, "Have any of you seen a young ten year old boy named Tommy Daley, average height for a kid his age, light brown hair?"

The office workers all shook their heads.

"Well he's the son of one of our friends and he's gone missing," explained Ducky in a serious tone, "His parents believe that he's run away to somewhere that he knows, Jethro has told me to tell you to search the entire HQ, see if he came here."

The office workers nodded in agreement and instantly stood up, calling instructions to each other while running to different bits of the building, Ducky then walked over to the Bulpen and used the smartbord remote to give him a live feed to Forensics, he could here Marlyn Mansion's rendition of This is Halloween from The Nightmare Before Christmas playing in the background, Abby and Jimmy could be seen standing at their desk, but instantly turned to face the screen.

"Gi, uhh I mean Ducky!" began Abby in confusion before taking on a more delighted tone, "Thank God you're not dead, not that any of us thought you were dead of course, but we were kinda starting to get freaked out and-

"Abby, we've no time for this!" interrupted the elderly medical examiner in a serious manner, "Is Tommy there with you?"

"Tommy? Tommy who?" asked Abby in genuine confusion.

"Tommy Daley!" answered Ducky.

"No!, I haven't seen him," replied Abby, "Wasn't Delilah looking after him?"

"Oh dear!" remarked Ducky in a worried manner, "Yes she was Abby, but Tommy was so upset about the meningitis thing that he's ran away, and Gibbs believes he may be somewhere he knows."

All the colour drained from Abby's face, Tommy could be anywhere and it was freezing cold, but she knew the young boy could run into much worse danger in this city than just the cold.

"Oh my God! don't worry i'm on the case," declared the Forensics expert with a mixture of worry and determination, "If Tommy's got any sense he'll have his mobile phone on him, it might take me a while but I should be able to lock on to the phone's signal frequency and trace it so that I can pinpoint his exact location."

"Good thinking," commented Ducky before becoming aware of a soft snoring sound, "By the way, where is Carol?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Abby in realisation before walking over to her sleeping coffin and giving it a hard kick, "Carol! wake up, we still have like tons of things to do."

There was a sudden grunt and a grumble, Carol then climbed out of the coffin before rubbing her eyes.

"Oh hay Abby!" greeted Carol in a sleepy voice, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much," answered Abby, "Listen Carol you and Jimmy keep working to kick this bacteria's butt, i've got a missing child to track down."

And with that Abby went over and sat down at her computer.

Ducky chuckled to himself and switched off the feed.

* * *

Over at the hospital Tony had just arrived and was being updated along with Kevin and Audrey by Gibbs.

"And the search has come back negative," explained Gibbs in a grave voice, "There's no sign of Tommy anywhere at headquarters."

"I just got off the phone with the head of the local base," explained Kevin in a panicky voice, "There's no sign of Tommy there either, ... what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Kev we'll find him." assured McGee in a comforting manner.

"I think I know where he might be," cried Bishop in sudden realisation.

"Where?" asked Audrey in desperation.

"Well if I were a young ten year old kid who was upset and scared," began Bishop, "I would want to be where I felt most safe."

"Like at home, which means." replied Audrey in delight.

"He might be at your house." concluded Ellie in triumph.

"Ellie you're a genius!" cheered the redhead.

The two then whooped in triumph before hugging and laughing.

"But he might not have been able to get in," stated Kevin, "So he may have gone somewhere else."

Gibbs and Kevin then shared a look and nodded in agreement.

"Tommy's been to my house before, and he knows I always leave the door unlocked," explained Gibbs, "So it's possible that he's went there.

"Delilah confirmed that Tommy's phone wasn't there," explained McGee, "And Abby's trying to lock on to the phone signal as we speak.

"Okay, just in case let's try our house first," suggested Kevin, "I know a friend I can get to keep a watch on Gibbs' house just in case Tommy shows up."

Kevin then fished out his phone and dialled in a number.

* * *

Over in a small, messy bedroom in a messy apartment, Thomas Jackson was sat at his computer playing a shooter game, the 3-D model the guns were shooting at looked exactly like Kevin and was moving about, Thomas's phone suddenly rang and he answered just as the bullets struck the virtual Kevin right in the head, causing him to fall backwards, Thomas then picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello!" greeted Thomas.

"Thomas!" called out Kevin in a panicky voice, "I know it's late, but we really need your help, Tommy's gone missing, we think he may have ran away to a friend of ours house, i'd like you to go there and wait and see if he arrives there."

"Awww, the poor bra, ... uhhh I mean kid," remarked Thomas, feigning sympathy, "Don't worry Kevin, just give me directions and i'll be on my way."

Thomas then got the directions before hanging up, he then grinned wickedly, he would do what Kevin wanted, but he had more sinister motives, Thomas picked up a dart and threw it at a photo of Kevin taped to a dart board which had a few other darts pinned to the face, the new one lodged into the young Lieutenant's forehead.

* * *

Later on Gibbs, McGee, Bishop, Kevin and Audrey arrived at the house in Audrey's car, Kevin and Audrey leapt out and strided towards the front door, Kevin took out the key and unlocked the door, the couple then dashed inside, turned on the lights and began dashing around looking for Tommy and calling his name.

"Tommy! Tommy!" called out Kevin in a panicky manner, "Where are you little buddy?"

"Tommy!, please come out." begged Audrey in fear.

Kevin, Audrey, Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Bishop began heading upstairs, after reaching the top hall they continued their search, the agents searched the bedrooms, turning on the lights, finally they searched in Emma's room, but with no luck.

Bishop curiously walked over to the bedside table and picked up the teddy bear. "Aww this looks so cute." she remarked while moving it about.

Kevin gave a small smile as he walked up beside Bishop, "Yeah, I bought it for Emma, I was going to give it to her when I got back, but now's not the best time."

"You'll still give it to her," assured Ellie, "We've almost cracked this, and once we do, Emma will wake up and you'll be able to give it to her."

"And I know exactly how you feel Kev!" stated Gibbs, "Me and Shannon went through something similar to what you and Audrey are going through."

"You did?" asked Kevin curiously.

"Yeah!" replied Gibbs, "It was just a week after Kelly was born and she was still to young to be vaccinated, suddenly she was hospitalised with a bad case of whooping cough, me and Shannon were both so scared, she was on a ventilator just like these kids, but Kelly pulled through and survived, and I remember coming up with this song to comfort her, any time she was upset I sang it to her, it was the last thing I ever did for her, the last time I saw her, she was upset and begging me not to go and I sang it to her."

"It must've been hard having to be away from your family a lot," remarked Kevin, "I get how it feels, any time i'm out there, ... Gibbs, did you ever reach a breaking point where you could no longer be a part of the Navy?"

"When my wife and daughter were both killed!" answered the agent, "Before that you still deeply love your family, but you never think about what might be happening at home, you never think that the next time you say goodbye might be the last, or that something might happen when you weren't there, but you're here now Kevin, everything's fine."

"Yeah but what about next time?" asked Kevin in a scared voice, "What if next time something happens, and i'm not there for Audrey, Tommy and Emma?"

"Hay what happened to the dollhouse?" asked Tony, finally noticing the smashed up remains of the little house, "Looks like something quite big fell on it."

"That was me," confessed Kevin, "Tommy gave me a fright and I fell right on top of it."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Tony in surprise, "I mean, i'm not saying your fat or anything Kev! but you're a pretty tall dude, and a bit bald at the back, so yeah, you really smashed it."

"Permission to head-slap him Gibbs?" asked Kevin, smirking.

"Go ahead." replied Gibbs dryly.

"Wait what-

Before Tony could fully respond, he squealed in pain as he felt a hard slap to the back of his head.

Suddenly Kevin's phone rang and he took it out and answered, "Hello!" he said.

"Kevin, i've found Tommy!" informed Thomas, "He's at that friends house, I just saw him go in."

"Thank you Thomas!" thanked Kevin, "Just wait there and we'll get him."

"Oh i'm not waiting, I can just get him right now." replied Thomas in a slightly sinister tone.

"Stand down Jackson!" ordered Kevin in a firm manner.

"I don't think so." snarled Jackson before hanging up.

"Jackson!" snapped Kevin, "Damnit!"

Kevin then hung up and he and Audrey started running down the stairs, their agent friends following, after getting outside, Audrey locked the door, and she, Kevin and the others piled into Kevin's car, the Lieutenant then started the car and sped off, driving through roads and traffic like a maniac, McGee and Tony were screaming in hysterical terror, Bishop and Audrey were laughing, while Gibbs just sat in his seat looking stoic.

* * *

Over at Gibbs' house Tommy was sitting in the basement next to a still unfinished homemade boat, he was still sad about Emma, she was his little sister and he could loose her, the young boy suddenly got to his feet as he heard soft footfalls stepping across the floor upstairs.

"Hello!" called out Tommy, "Uncle Gibbs, dad, is that you mom?"

Tommy then slowly made his way upstairs and crept into the living room, at first he couldn't see anything and believed it was empty.

"Hello Tommy!" a familiar voice suddenly spoke from behind.

Tommy leapt up in fright and turned to face the owner of the voice, standing their was Thomas Jackson, a twisted smile etched on to his face.

"Uncle Thomas, what are you doing here?" asked Tommy curiously.

"Looking for you," answered the man bluntly, "Your parents are very worried about you, you horrid little boy."

"I feel really bad for doing that," admitted the young boy, "But why would you care, from what i've seen, you haven't been nice to them or Emma these past few years, in fact you've never been nice to her."

"Ahhh, what would you know?" snarled Thomas, "But i'm afraid to tell you that your sister is dead, the little brat kicked it after you left."

Tommy's jaw dropped, he felt a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach, it couldn't be true.

"NO!" yelled Tommy in distress, "You're lying, Emma's not dead, she can't be."

Thomas then launched himself at Tommy and knocked the young boy to the floor, he then grabbed Tommy by the shirt collar and pinned him to the wall, and with one hand, covered his mouth which muffled his screams.

"Shut it you little brat!" thundered Thomas, "I'm gonna enjoy this, your daddy can't save you now."

* * *

Kevin finally parked his car outside Gibbs' house and leapt out, "You lot stay here," ordered Kevin, "I'll be back with Tommy!"

Before anyone could react Kevin slammed the door shut and stormed towards the house purposefully, McGee and Tony who had been hugging each other looking scared and sick let go, only for Tim to vomit all over Tony's front, some of the sick splashed on to his face.

"Aggghh! nice one McPuke!" groaned Tony sarcastically.

* * *

Back in Gibbs' living room, Tommy had stopped screaming allowing Thomas to remove his hand from the boy's mouth.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing Jackson!" barked a familiar, stern voice.

Thomas let go, dropping Tommy on his bottom, Tommy then ran over to Kevin and gave him a hug, the Lieutenant wrapped his arms around his son in a hug.

"Oh Tommy! thank God you're safe," cried Kevin in relief.

"Oh dad, i'm s-so sorry!" sniffled Tommy, "Uncle Thomas told me Emma was d-dead!"

"HE SAID WHAT!" yelled Kevin in horror and outrage before glaring at Thomas angrily, "Thomas, did you tell him Emma was dead?"

Thomas shuffled his feet nervously, "Well, ... uhhh, that was a slight calculation error on my part." he commented nervously.

"Tommy, it's okay, Emma is still alive," informed Kevin in a comforting tone as he hugged the boy, "Uncle Gibbs may have a breakthrough on this illness."

"Really?" asked Tommy in a distraught but relieved sounding voice.

Kevin simply nodded, Thomas then began slowly making his way towards the front door.

"Jackson!" began Kevin in a dangerous tone, "While i'm glad you helped, your behaviour was unacceptable, if you ever pull a stunt like this again, then I will personally make sure that you never step foot on another Navy ship ever again, is that understood?"

"Understood." stated Thomas before walking out the front door.

Outside, Audrey, Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Bishop had gotten out and saw a figure leap into a car before taking off, everyone then cheered in delight and relief as Kevin came out with Tommy.

"Oh Tommy, thank God!" exclaimed Audrey as Tommy ran up and hugged him, "Don't do that again."

"I won't!" promised Tommy.

Kevin watched as everyone talked with Tommy and gave him hugs, this sight made Kevin remember what Gibbs had told him about being their for your family, the Lieutenant then began thinking about a possibility that had never crossed his mind until now, maybe it was time for an early retirement.

* * *

**(AN) well that was the penultimate chapter of How to Break a Navy Lieutenant. I hope you all enjoyed and remember to Read And Review.**

**Gibbs' story about Kelly getting whooping cough was actually meant to be in Outbreak! but I couldn't find a good place to put it, so here it is.**

**I'm actually surprised the show never took the opportunity to use the Marlyn Mansion version of This is Halloween in any of the Halloween or Christmas episodes, I can totally see Abby listening to that while working, it may never have been used due to the singer and I can't blame them, even though I don't like most of his stuff, I do at least enjoy his rendition of that song.**

**In the next and last chapter, we see the team attempt to wake Emma up, Kevin makes a decision, and, well if you've seen the episode you already know what else is going to happen.**

**Until next time, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out. **


	6. Happy Endings

**(AN) well here it is, the final chapter for How to Break a Navy Lieutenant. I hope you all enjoy and remember to Read And Review.**

**This chapter will wrap up the story and has a brief scene of the team trying to wake Emma up.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS. All characters and locations are owned by CBS and Paramount.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Happy Endings**

* * *

The next morning, Kevin, Audrey, Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Bishop were inside the isolation room watching Emma, there had still been no change, the young girl looked very peaceful, even though she was still hooked up to all the machines.

"Hay Kevin, did you try waking Emma up?" asked McGee curiously.

"Me and Audrey tried the recording our voices method," explained Kevin, "But it didn't work.

"Mind if we try some stuff?" asked Gibbs.

"Sure, go ahead." replied Audrey.

The head agent then walked up to Emma's bedside and held his coffee cup out, waving it in front of her nose, however after a few minutes nothing happened.

Gibbs I don't think Emma's going to wake up for coffee." remarked Audrey.

"Well I never thought I'd have to resort to this," lamented Gibbs, "And i'd never normally do this, but for this instance i'll take an exception."

Gibbs then handed Audrey his coffee cup, he then gently rested his hand under Emma's head before gently lifting it up, he then stretched his other hand back and then gave Emma a gentle but firm slap to the back of the head, but nothing happened and Gibbs' rested Emma's head back on to the pillow.

"I don't think that would work boss!" remarked Tony, smirking.

"Have you got any better suggestions Dinozzo?" asked Gibbs dryly.

"Errrrr, no boss just sayin'!" answered the agent nervously.

"Here, let me try something." suggested Kevin before walking up to the bedside, he then kneeled down and put his mouth to his daughter's ear.

"Twinkle, twinkle little bat, how I wonder what you're at," sang Kevin, a little off-key, "Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky."

The lieutenant suddenly stopped as he noticed everyone else covering their ears. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"Your singing's a bit off." remarked Audrey, "I think we should try not to deafen our daughter darling."

Kevin chuckled and was about to give a witty retort when suddenly he looked down and groaned in disgust, the others came over and Audrey gasped in horror at what they were all seeing, the lesions had suddenly turned a nasty shade of purple.

"Right let's go," ordered Gibbs to his team in an urgent manner, "Better tell Abby my theory before it's to late."

Gibbs then raced off with his team following behind, Kevin and Audrey looked down at their daughter in deep concern.

"Please hurry you guys!" pleaded Kevin in a horrified manner.

"Oh my God! her temperature's gone up again." stated Audrey in fear as she felt her daughter's forehead.

Audrey instantly reached over and pressed the buzzer.

* * *

Later on the couple were once again looking through the window, the Doctors had managed to bring Emma's temperature back down and she was still stable, suddenly they heard running feet and turned to see Abby and the male bald Doctor running towards them.

"GUYS! GUYS!" cheered Abby in excitement, "We figured it out, we know what Emma and the other kids have got."

"What?" asked Kevin and Audrey in unified excitement.

"Meningococcal A," answered Abby in child-like delight, "It's a rare bacterial disease specific to Africa, that's why we had such a hard time figuring it out."

"And Louis was in the Congo," cried Audrey in delighted realisation, "He must've unknowingly caught it from somewhere and then came back to do the parties and accidentally spread it."

"And Lloyd must've got it from handling his Santa suit," realised Kevin.

"That's right," confirmed the forensics scientist, "Louis is being tracked down and quarantined as we speak."

"Well can it be cured?" asked Audrey nervously.

"It can Mrs Daley!" informed the Doctor, "We've got the correct antibiotics and are about to put Emma and all the other kids on them."

"Oh thank God!" exclaimed the redhead in relief, "Thank you Abby, send our thanks to everyone."

"Will do." replied Abby before noticing Kevin choking back a sob.

"Hay, you okay?" asked Audrey as she gently patted her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah!" answered Kevin in a voice filled with joy, "I'm just so happy."

The couple then hugged each other, crying tears of joy.

* * *

A few hours later and it was being reported that the antibiotics were fully working, their body temperatures went back to normal, the lesions soon disappeared and the swelling in the children's throats went down completely, meaning that they could now breath without the ventilator, and soon enough news came through that the kids were finally starting to wake up from their comas.

McGee and Bishop were standing outside the Isolation room with Kevin and Audrey who had big smiles on their faces.

"So the Doctor's said that Emma squeezed her hand slightly, which means she may wake up at any moment." explained Audrey in happiness.

"I'm so happy for you!" commented Bishop.

"You know something Ellie, you're not so bad after all." stated Kevin, "Friends?"

"Definitely!" answered Ellie.

Kevin then gave Bishop a hug which she happily returned, after they had done Kevin and Audrey walked into the room with McGee and Bishop walking up to where they had stood for the past few days, they then watched through the window.

* * *

Kevin and Audrey stood next to Emma's bedside, the Lieutenant then gently took Emma's hand and squeezed it, he then cried out in relief as he felt Emma squeeze his hand back, Kevin then let go and he and Audrey smiled, suddenly Emma began to move slightly while softly groaning, she then opened her eyes and turned before smiling at her parents.

"Hi daddy!" greeted Emma in a tired but happy voice.

"Hi honey!" replied Kevin in pure relief.

Kevin then hugged his daughter before kissing her lightly on the forehead, Audrey then did the same thing.

"I'm so glad you're okay sweetie," remarked Kevin, wiping a few tears from his eyes, "I missed you and your mom and Tommy!"

"I missed you too!" replied the girl before suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings, "Where are we? what's going on?"

"You're in the hospital," explained Audrey gently as she rested a hand on Emma's shoulder, "You became very sick and you've been out of it for four days, and so have a bunch of other kids, but thankfully your uncle Gibbs is very smart."

Kevin then turned at the sound of the door gently creaking and saw McGee and Bishop peeking in.

"Hay guys, can we come in?" asked Tim.

"Yeah sure." said Kevin.

The two agents then entered and came to stand next to the bed.

"Hay there Emma!" said McGee in a happy voice, "I'm glad to see you're alright."

"Thanks uncle Tim!" thanked Emma as McGee gave her a hug.

"By the way Emma, there's someone i'd like you to meet," said Audrey before indicating Bishop, "This is your aunt Ellie!"

"Hi Emma!" said Bishop, "It's nice to finally get to speak with you, your mommy and daddy were very brave while you were ill, so was your brother Tommy!"

"It's nice to meet you too aunt Ellie!" replied the young girl, "By the way, where is Tommy?"

"Your aunt Delilah is looking after Tommy, but she and Tommy will be up tomorrow." explained her dad, "And unfortunately you're going to be stuck in here for the next few days."

"Aww man!" moaned Emma before pouting, "Stuck in a hospital for a few days, this sucks!"

"I know exactly how you feel," remarked Gibbs as he suddenly entered, "It's not great being stuck in a hospital and being told to rest, but you need it, I never do."

Gibbs then gave Emma a hug, Tony then came in, followed by Abby, Carol and Ducky, one by on all four hugged Emma, with Carol climbing up on to the bed to do it.

"Your uncles Leon and Jimmy send their best wishes," stated Abby, "But they're all busy, your uncle Leon is having his own family issues, and uncle Jimmy and your aunt Breena are meeting with someone who's going to help them get a child."

"That's so sweet that she's doing that for them," said Audrey before ruffling her daughter's hair, "I'm sure they're both looking forward to the day that they'll adopt this boy or girl."

"And I think mr Palmer will make an excellent father," put in Ducky, "It'll be like having my own Grandchild, and i'm very glad to see you've woken up."

"Oh and this is a gift from your daddy!" said Bishop as she was handed the teddy bear by Tony, "He got it for you as a gift for when he got back."

Emma then took the bear and smiled before hugging it, she then gave Kevin a hug. "Thank you daddy!" she said.

"You're welcome peanut!" replied Kevin.

Kevin then stepped back and watched on as the others talked to Emma and gave her some get well cards, he then remembered what Gibbs had said. "Before that you still deeply love your family, but you never think about what might be happening at home, you never think that the next time you say goodbye might be the last, or that something might happen when you weren't there."

Kevin then smiled, and after remembering what had happened the first time he and his family met Gibbs and his friends, Kevin had finally made his decision.

* * *

**(AN) and that was the last chapter of How to Break a Navy Lieutenant. So I hope you've all enjoyed and remember to Read and Review.**

**For the next spin-off story, it's going to be an NCIS: Los Angeles fanfiction, set during Outbreak! and will feature some fun undercover stuff, but that won't be for a while as there are other stories I wish to focus on.**

**Also there will be a running joke in my other two spin-offs where Matt Biedal's other two NCIS characters show up, however unlike Kevin they won't have any major character development, plus Arthur Brown from New Orleans and the other character Matt played on Los Angeles are clearly one-offs and I wouldn't want them back.**

**Until then, this is TimeLordMaster108 signing out.**


End file.
